Before I Run
by Linkie
Summary: What would have happened if Shelby and Scott had met just before he ran away from Horizon in Episode 10 'Close Encounters? What would they have said to each other? Chap2 up!
1. Chapter 1

_**BEFORE I RUN**_

A/N: This is the sequel to Rendezvous! I still don't own anything.

The first chapter is from Scott's POV. Tell me what you think of it, because I don't use it often.

* * *

Chap one.

Scott's POV

I look around and notice everyone is fast asleep. Auggie's even snoring. It's my time to go. I take my stuff from under my bed and fold everything I can inside my bag. I quietly went outside, carefully closing the door. I climb the handrail and immediately go to Shelby's window when I see she isn't here. Weren't we supposed to meet behind the dorms before sunrise? I can't leave without saying her goodbye, not after what she did for me. I decide to knock on her window the quieter I can. At first she doesn't answer. As I'm ready to leave, I hear a faint voice calling my name. It's hers. I turn around and drop my bag as I see her walking. She still has her pyjamas on and I can tell she's shivering. I'm so glad to see her! So glad that I'm now wondering if I make the right choice… She had been crying, I can tell. I slowly wrap my arms around her waist, holding her tightly against me. Everything seems so normal when I'm in her arms.

"What happened to you?" I ask breaking the peaceful silence that was between us.

"I'm sorry, I just overslept." She apologizes, looking up at me with her beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm still glad you bothered to get up to see me." I say with a small smile. I leaned down and kiss her softly and longer than usual. "But you know I can't stay too much time…" I say sadly.

"Yeah I know." She said with a smile. "Take care of you."

"You know I will."

"And when you are at your cousin, you can always send me a letter."

"Okay. What pseudonym would you like me to write under?" I ask smiling. We both know that Peter watches over our letters."

"Cowboy would be nice." She says with a little smile. I only nod. We hugged again. It's like I can't make up my mind to let her go. "Scott, promise me that I'll hear from you." She finally demands pleadingly. What's up with her? Why is she so afraid?

"I promise." I give her another kiss. She looks anxiously at me. "I'm going to be okay, don't worry." I add tentatively bringing my hand to her cheek; she leans into it closing her eyes. But nothing seems good enough to appease her doubts. "Okay Shel, why are you so worried?" I finally ask.

"I…I don't know." She hesitates. Okay, now I know. She knows something but she doesn't want to worry me too.

"Don't keep everything for you. Just tell me." I try to be nice and cool, but I have to be quick. I look around. No one is here, good. I look back at her.

"I'm afraid about you going into the rapids! It's really dangerous."

"Don't worry about it; I'm kinda used to do physical efforts." I say jokingly taking her hand in mine. Apparently she still isn't reassured about it.

* * *

Was it good, or not? Just tell me the truth! Next chapter will be up very soon! (it's already written! lol) 


	2. Chapter 2

_**BEFORE I RUN**_

A/N: There it is! Already the second chapter of this story! I don't own anything, neither the characters nor the place.

This chapter is from Shelby's POV actually but it just follows the first one.

* * *

Shelby's POV

"Scott." I whisper. I can't believe he is so naïve, if he doesn't die in the rapids, they will find him anyway. Why won't he just listen to me?

"Don't worry Shel, nothing's wrong is going to happen…it's not like I'm going to die." He says and I know he's trying his hardest to make me feel better. But I just can't.

"You don't know Scott. What if-" He doesn't even let me finish and gently put a finger on my lips… Why is he so stubborn sometimes?

"Please Shel, don't make me do this." He pleads this time. I can see fear in his eyes.

"Don't make you do what?" I know what he's going to say. I just want to hear him saying this.

"You know…staying here. I just can't." That's all I was asking for. I wrap my arms tighter around his neck and kiss him reassuringly to show I'm not mad.

"I know you don't want to, but Scott…you can't just always run." I know I look like a counselor when I say that. But he has to see the truth.

"Shel, not now, okay?" He is annoyed now, good job Shelby.

"Okay." That's all I can say after all. He's going to leave and nothing is gonna stop him, except Peter…but I promised him, I just can't. "Maybe we'll meet again then? I mean somewhere else…" I trail off. He chuckles a little. I so love his smile. Why saying goodbye is so hard? It's not like I've known him for years.

"Yeah, maybe." He releases his grip; he's going to leave me alone. "I gotta go now." He says simply. I just knew it.

"Okay." My voice is so soft when I talk to him, I don't understand why.

"Well, uh…goodbye." He takes his bag and put him on his back.

"Yeah, see you." I smile a little but he's not blind. He knows perfectly I'm not happy with him leaving. I watch him walking away from me and sigh. Why is life so hard? He turns back. Did he change his opinion? He keeps walking towards me, and finally stands up in front of me. I can't help but smile at him. I will help him through this, he can rely on me whatever is gonna happen. Why doesn't he smile back? He wraps his arms around me once again. Is he crying? Yes definitively. "Scott?" I have to find out what wrong. He pulls away gently.

"Please, don't forget your promise Shel, I just can't face her." Oh no, he can't ask me this now, he isn't fair. But what else can I do? I can't even trust my voice; I only nod, as he looks into my eyes. "Thank you." And that's all he says. He's leaving for good; I don't even see him anymore as I look towards the way he took. What am I going to do now? I walk back to the dorms and enter the room quietly. I can't believe he's gone.

"Had fun?" Kat asks with a smile. Why isn't she only sleeping instead of bothering me?

"You can't even imagine." I smirk at her but she can't see me. I lie in bed and close my eyes from keeping the tears coming. I hate showing weakness, even to myself. Why did he have to leave? I know I won't find sleepiness now, I'm too worried. But what can I do, praying God? This sucks too much…

End of the story!

* * *

Next one will be up soon…probably before the weekend.

Hey, please review this one; I'd like to know if my POV is good!


End file.
